


Shadows

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona
Genre: AU time!, Gen, What time is it murder time!, murder time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Yun goes to the fire tribe capital to get some money when he and Iksu run a little low





	1. Chapter 1

Yun held his breath as he walked through the alleyways. Everything held its breath as the moon made it journey across the sky, and there was almost no people out tonight.   
Yun smirked. Getting paid for this would feed him and Iksu for weeks, along with getting himself some new books. HIs breath came out in small puffs as he looked through the Fire Tribe Capital. It would take a few hours to get back to their cabin, but he had a few hours to kill before sunrise. Besides, he needed to get this job done.   
Walking up to the castle, a guard let him in through the back. The oak floor and blood red walls made it seem like a highway to hell. The torches were blown out and Yun could hear voices down the hall.   
Yun ran face first in a blonde haired man.   
“Oh! I’m so sorry, sir,” Yun stammered, keeping his head down.   
“No worries,” he cheerfully waved and kept walking.   
Yun met a servant, who handed him off some clothes. Yun changed clothes and stared at his knife. Biting his lip, he put it under his shirt and stretched. Counting to fifty, he went out of the small room. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a plate of food. When he went out, he turned to spot Lord Soo-Jin. Yun gave a small bow and Soo-Jin used his head to motion down the hall.   
Nodding, Yun walked down the hall, head down. The voices started to get louder and louder until King Il’s and Lord You-Hon’s voices were just outside. Yun pushed and curtain aside to see the two men arguing.   
King Il stopped and motioned to set the tray on the table.   
“What I’m saying is,” Il resumed, “That you went way too far in the Xing incident.”   
“Please, Il,” Yu-Hon scoffed, “That was years ago.”   
Yun turned as if he was going to walk out and grabbed the hidden knife.He turned on his heel and stabbed Yu-Hon’s back. He heard Yu-Hon scream and King Il chuckle, “And now… you pay for your crimes.”   
Yun held up You-Hon’s head so Il could look him in the eyes.   
“Any last words,” Yun asked.   
“You bastard,” Yu-Hon spat at Il and Yun shook his head. A flash of red signaled that his throat was cut and Yun let the body fall to the ground.   
“Can I have my payment now, King Il,” Yun asked.   
“Of course! It was a job well done,” Il congratulated him and handed Yun his payment.   
He ran out, opening the bag and seeing the silver coins. After a few minutes, he heard a heartbroken scream. A couple of the guards ran past Yun.   
“It’s Lord Suwon,” they said back and forth to each other.   
Shaking his head, he huffed. Yun didn’t like loved one’s seeing the massacre, but it was in Il’s hands now.


	2. The Last Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was sent a request for more assassin Yun! So here it is

Yun huffed as the dragons and Hak were gathered together. Gobi has Yona and they had no idea where they were. Shin ha couldn’t see them meaning they were probably long gone by now.

Yun scratched his chin and huffed, “I’ll be right back.”

Hak and the dragons gave him a strange look.

“Lad! Zeno will come with you,” Zeno said, walking up next to him, “There could be enemy soldiers around. They could hurt you.”

“Yeah,” Yun said, “Enemy soldiers are what I’m looking for.”

“Wait,” Zeno grabbed Yun’s arm, “Yun, this is dangerous.”

Yun have him a soft smile and squeezed Zeno’s hand, “Zeno please do me a big favor okay? Go back to the others and treat Hak’s wounds. I’ll be back shortly. I promise I won’t do anything reckless.”

Zeno hesitantly back up, “Are you sure?”

Chuckling, Yun hugged Zeno, “I’ll be fine.”

Zeno turned, looking unsure, and walked back to the group. Yun sighed. He hadn’t done anything like this in a long time, but he couldn’t stand by as Yona was dragged off again. He walked into a hallway and saw a woman huddled to the side of the wall. Men laid scattered throughout the hall.

“Who are you?”

“M-My name is Lady Yoo-Lan. I’m Lord Kuelbo’s wife,” she said, looking unsure.

“Then do you know what happened to Yona. I’m a friend,” Yun looked down at a body.

“Gobi took him. Yona took out a lot of men before she got captured though,” Yoo-Lan looked at the carnage around her.

Yun sighed and picked up a sword, “Yeah… I hate to do this.”

Yoo-Lan’s eyes widened with fear, “What are you going to do?”

Yun stabbed a nearby man. He screamed.

“Now, I know you’re not dead,” Yun kicked the man’s face, blood gushing from his nose, “You’re going to tell me where the rat took the princess and I might let you live. I hate to do this in front of a lady, but you’ve hurt my friends and I am not going to stand for that.”

The man spat at Yun, who grabbed a head full of his hair and slammed it into the wall. Yun’s sword, then jammed into the man’s other leg, “Now tell me before I cut an artery.”

Yun could see the soldier’s resolve wavering.

After some more coaxing, the man told Yun where Gobi and the others were headed. Yun threw down the sword and held his hand out to Yoo-Lan.

“Come on. I’ll take you to your husband, just don’t tell my friends about this… okay?”

She nodded and followed him at a distance.

Yun blew a slow breath out, trying to steady himself.

“Hey! Guys! Here’s Kuelbo’s wife! She over heard Gobi saying where he’s bringing Yona. If we hurry, we can catch up,” Yun said.

“Awesome,” Jeaha bowed, “Thank you, my fair lady.”

Yoo-Lan nodded and ran off to be with her husband.

Zeno frowned, “Yun! What’s with this blood?”

“I… treated a soldier. He… didn’t make it,” Yun did his best to look dejected.

Zeno patted Yun on the back, “Sorry Lad. You can’t save everyone.”

“Yeah.”

Hak rounded up horses for everyone, “Come on! Let’s go.”

Yun clung to Kija’s back heading to the small town that Gobi was going to keep her.

They were on the outskirts of the town discussing strategy.

“There,” Shinha pointed to the group of people. There was a carriage being pulled at the end.

“I bet that’s where Yona is,” Yun said, “I can sneak into town and see what’s going on. I blend in better than you guys.”

Zeno put a cloak over Yun’s body, “Be careful… okay?”

Yun smiled, “Don’t worry guys! I can take care of myself.”

The town was small. The carriage had pulled up behind an inn and Yun saw than carry Yona’s limp body into the basement. Yun turned to go tell them where Yona was and a man pointed a knife at him.

“Give me all your belongings,” he threatened.

Yun grabbed his arm and twisted it. Taking the knife from him, Yun spun and hit the man in the back of the neck.

“Whoa the lad has moves,” Zeno whistled.

Yun turned to see the party in the next alleyway.

“I told you guys to lay low,” Yun complained.

Hak shrugged, “It’s just Gobi.”

Kija smirked and raised his dragon hand, “Let’s get this weasel.”

Yun’s protest did very little to stop Kija from ripping out the side of the building.

“Lad,” Zeno put a hand on Yun’s shoulder, “Are you okay?”

The others were running inside.

“Yeah. I’m fine,” Yun looked at the rusted knife.

Yun ran into the building with Zeno in tow. The guys were causing a mess. Yun and Zeno ran downstairs where Yun saw them take Yona.

He got to the bottom and saw Gobi with an unconscious Yona at knife point.

“Stop! Or she dies,” Gobi yelled.

Yun gritted his teeth, “If you so much as bruise her pink finger, you won’t live to see another day.”

Zeno gave him a look, Yun tried not to look at him. Gobi was staring really hard at Yun. It made him uncomfortable.

Then, Gobi looked like he had a realization.

“No way,” Gobi started to laugh, “You’re that assassin I hired a couple of years back.”

“Wait! What,” Zeno said.

Yun smirked and started walking towards Gobi, “Then you know what I’m capable of.”

“Um, Lad What is he talking about,” Zeno asked.

The others ran down the stairs.

“Gobi! It’s over let her go,” Jeaha yelled.

“It’s funny. You have no idea that you have the most notorious assassin in your group. Well Yun? Right? How much money can I give you? What is it that you told me when I hired you to kill my predecessor? Everyone has a price,” Gobi looked so confident.

Yun bit his lip. He felt everyone looking at him.

“You’re about two years too late,” Yun said.

Suddenly, a knife appeared in Gobi’s forehead. Yun had thrown it with lighting accuracy. In a flash, he pulled it from Gobi’s head and turned on the his guards, “Who’s next?”

They threw their hands up in surrender. Hak ran to Yona. The rest where staring with their mouths open at Yun.

Yun ran to Yona, “Looks like she’s not hurt. They might have knocked her out with some kinds of chemicals. Shell probably wake up soon.”

Hak nodded, “So Yun when were you going to tell us you were a badass?”

Yun blushed, “I haven’t been that person in a long time.”

Zeno placed a hand on Yun’s shoulder, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Yun got a cold rag and laid it on Yona’s face to try to wake her up, “I just… lost it.”

Shinha had covered Gobi’s body. Vold and Algira ran in.

“Is Yona-Nyan okay,” Algira asked.

Yun nodded, “Yeah! She’ll be fine.”

“Yun,” Jeaha patted him on the back of the head, “Looks like you have a lot of explaining to do.”

He chuckled, “Can it wait until after all this clears up?”

Kija nodded, “Whatever you need us to do Yun!”

Yun felt tears welling up in his eyes, “Th-thanks.”

 


	3. Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to come after chapter one so... yeah. I do take requests for this au. Yun is cleaning off after a job and gets caught by someone he can't defeat.

The cool night seemed to delay the drying of the blood on Yun’s skin, his hands were covered in it. He huffed as he got near the house that he and his guardian shared. Ik-Su was the last person who needed to know about this job that Yun had.

To clean himself up, Yun stopped at a nearby river and stripped out of his bloody clothes. Throwing his weapons and bag of money to the side with the flank of metal and coins echoing throughout the forest, he washed the dried blood off of his arms. He watched the ribbons of blood that danced through the waters. He felt numb, staring off into the water to try and cleanse himself of his… deeds. Yun had been gone for awhile this time and Ik-Su was going to be very worried but he would get over it.The priest always worried too much, he seemed to know that Yun was up to something… bad. 

Yun closed his eyes and thought, running through the his to do list for the money he had. An older lady needed medicine this week, he would pick that up tomorrow… Yun would also pick up some food, ration it out for the nearby village and he and Ik-Su should have enough money until Yun could get another job.

“Yun,” a shocked, questioning voice pierced through the night.

Yun turned to see the clumsy priest staring wide eyed at him.

“I-Ik-Su,” Yun froze. Suddenly wanting to hide somewhere, to hide the weapons and bloody bag of money from the priest. An odd sense of shame welling up in Yun. 

“Yun,” Ik-Su ran over to him, “Are you hurt? Do you need help? What can I-,” Ik-Su’s eyes flashed to the money and the bloodied blades, “Y-Yun what is-“

Ik-Su grabbed his head and Yun jumped up to grab the oracle as he got a vision. Yun winced, “Ik-Su! Come on let’s go home.”

Yun threw him over his shoulder and picked up the items he had thrown down. The priest was either surprisingly light or Yun had just gotten stronger with what is occupation was. The forest seem to go completely quiet or the wild panic in his head blocked it out. How in the world was he going to explain this to Ik-Su? Maybe he could write it off as a bad dream… the oracle always got tired after one of his visions. 

When he got home, Yun put the priest to bed. Yun did always remind to him that he had to be careful but Ik-Su had told him before that the voices of the gods disoriented him, so Yun usually just put his guardian to bed after something like this.

Yun went into his room and peeled back the green rug in the corner. Opening the oak hatch he had made, he threw the weapons and his money in his safe place with an unceremonious thud. He was wracking his brain to try to explain his money and weapons that Ik-Su had seen. Yun buried his face in his hands, “How am I going to get out of this? I never wanted Ik-Su to find out about this…”

If he acted like nothing was wrong… maybe he could write it off as a bad dream… Yun changed out of his clothes and went into his routine. He started cutting up his potatoes with terrifying accuracy. His nervousness crumbling any restraint he had when he was trying to hide his double life from the priest He started making breakfast until he heard Ik-Su getting up signified by a loud thump of him falling out of bed. Yun let out a sigh… somethings never change, “What a pain…”

Ik-Su came into the kitchen area. He paused. Yun hated the heavy silence that was in the air. He wasn’t going to be able to write what the priest saw as a bad dream.

“Yun,” Ik-Su’s voice was soft. Yun stopped cutting and closed his eyes. Yun wanted him to do something. Yell at him. Throw him out. Hit him. Just anything other then this disappointed silence.

“Yun… what have you done,” Ik-Su asked in a tentative voice, “Is… is this where you’re getting all the money we have? That’s not-“

“It’s not the they deserve the money they have,” Yun yelled quickly, “They’re nobles! They suck everything dry while people like us suffer. I’m just taking the money to feed the people around us and getting rid of some stupid nobles along the wa-.”

Yun has turned and was shot through with Ik-Su’s eyes. Yun’s entire resolve crumbled. Ik-Su looked at him full of disappointment and pity, “Yun… you are the smartest person I know. You can get by without this path. If you stay on it, you will die.”

Yun shook his head, “I’m strong! I’ve done so much good with the money I get. I’ve bought medicine for the sick and kept the nearby village fed! I’m using that money to help! That’s more than what they are using it for.”

“And who are you that chooses who lives or dies,” Ik-Su asked.

Yun shook his head, “They’re killing us off like pawns! The Kings brother even drove you out of the castle like a mad dog! They’ve treated us like insects! I’m just returning the favor.”

Ik-Su walked up and hugged the boy, “Yun… listen… that makes you no better than the people you hate. Violence only encourages more violence. This won’t solve anything. True change can only come through love and action through that.”

Yun was shaking. The priest never raised his voice at Yun, every word feeling like a knife in his chest.

Ik-Su shook his head, “Yun, this hate will kill you… please. Let it go. You’ll get your chance to change the country. The gods have said this.”

Yun didn’t realize he was crying until a sob wracked his body, “I-I’m sorry, Ik-Su. I-.”

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours while Yun, feeling small for the first time, tried to recompose himself.

Later that evening, Yun went to the cliffs around the area and stood out over it. He sighed as he looked down at his knife. Could he survive without this job? It was all he really knew. Could he even quit? He clenched his fist around the hilt. Ik-Su needed him. He knew that the Oracle was no fake and if they said that he would die then it would happen. The priest would die without him…

With that, Yun threw the knife over the cliff. He couldn’t lose Ik-Su. Yun got this job so he could ensure that Ik-Su was taken care of and he wasn’t going to lose another parent to the nobles.


End file.
